So We Meet Again
by Tears-Fallen
Summary: "Dei...don't you remember me?" somewhat OC Sasori ***CHEESEY ENDING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***


**Okay, time to write a non-angst SasoDei story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sasori or Deidara, but I do own Taleki.**

**Taleki: Nuh uhhhh**

**Me: You will speak when spoken to! *slaps Taleki***

****

8- year old Sasori shifted nervously outside the classroom. Being the new kid at a school was never a fun time for him, seeing as he was only eight and it was the middle of the school year. The teacher called him in and he walked slowly into the classroom. The other children were looking at him, not quite staring, but they were looking at him. The teacher introduced him to the class, and he was instructed to sit next to a blonde boy in the front. The boy paid him no attention at all. Sasori, feeling rather annoyed at being ignored, poked him in the shoulder. The boy looked over at him, and Sasori saw that the boy had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"What, un?" the boy asked in a cold tone.

"What's your name?" Sasori asked, curious.

The boy raised a brow, but muttered "I'm Deidara". Sasori nodded and turned his attention to the teacher. After the lesson was done, they were allowed to go outside and play. Sasori watched as Deidara went over to the swings and sat down on one. The other children stayed clear of him. Sasori could hear some whispering about the blonde boy:

"That's the freak, right?"

"Yeah, he is"

"I kind of feel sorry for him"

"Don't, he's not normal"

Sasori was very confused. He started walking over to Deidara. When he reached the boy, Deidara was sitting on a swing, looking at the ground. Sasori poked him in the shoulder, and when he didn't respond, Sasori sat down next to him.

"Deidara, is something wrong? Why is everyone saying you're a freak?" he questioned.

"Because of these, un" Deidara flipped his hands so his palms were facing up. Sasori saw that there were two mouths on his hands. He gasped, then relaxed. They didn't seem that bad, now that he looked at them. Sasori slowly set his hand down on top of Deidara's, smiling at the blonde.

"They aren't that bad" he said comfortingly. Deidara shook his head.

"If you continue this the other kids will shun you. They don't like me, so if you're friends with me they won't like you" he muttered. Sasori looked up and glared at some staring children. He smiled as he looked back at Deidara, and pulled the blonde into a hug. Deidara hesitantly hugged him back, and smiled. He had a friend now.

Sasori and Deidara became great friends over the years. But one day, when Sasori was 12, it all shattered. Sasori was sitting at his desk, waiting for Deidara to come. The teacher walked in, and you could tell she had been crying. She stood in front of the class and told all of them something that broke Sasori's heart.

"Class, I have some bad news. Your classmate Deidara and his family were captured by enemy soldiers"

The whole class gasped. They may have thought Deidara was a freak, but everyone knew what happened when people were captured. Sasori felt a tear come to his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Deidara…had been captured by the soldiers? He clutched the desk, his nails leaving claw marks in the wood. All eyes turned to him. They knew Deidara was his best friend. The teacher said something to him, but Sasori didn't hear her until she grabbed his shoulder.

"Sasori, are you okay?" she asked him. Sasori began to tremble.

"No, I'm not" he said. Then he passed out cold on the desk.

~many years later~

Sasori grinned as he ran away from his village, leaving many dead soldiers behind. He was 17 now, and had killed almost half his village. Ever since Deidara had been captured he had become a little crazy. He hated everyone and was now determined to get Deidara back. He ran through the deserts of Suna, laughing. He knew exactly where he was going to go. He was a criminal now, and he was going to the Akastuki. While on a mission he had met up with one of the members, named Itachi. Itachi had said if he ran away from his village and killed people he could join them. Sasori ran through the deserts at a fast pace. After around a day of running he got to the end of the desert and rested. He was breathing hard. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. When he woke up later it was almost sunrise. He stood up and ran through the forest. Upon coming up to the Akastuki base, he saw Itachi outside.

"Itachi!" he called down to the black-haired man. Itachi looked up and smiled.

"Sasori! It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for hours!" he asked. Sasori jumped down and nodded, "Sorry, killing an entire village took a little more time than I expected it to. You told Pein about me, right?". "Yeah" Itachi gave a small smile and made a sign with his hands. The huge boulder that guarded the base began to rise up, and the two men walked inside. Suddenly Itachi stopped Sasori and took out a kunai knife. He handed it to Sasori and yanked off Sasori's headband. Sasori looked up at Itachi's head band to see it had a long slash through it. He took the kunai knife and slashed his own headband, making a deep gash in the metal. Itachi led Sasori to a room in the base, where the Leader was sitting on the floor.

"Pein-sama, we have a new recruit. It's Sasori, the one I told you about" Itachi said.

Pein turned to look at Sasori. He nodded at the red-head and beckoned Itachi over and muttered something into Itachi's ear. Itachi nodded, and then led Sasori out of Pein's room.

"Well, now Deidara will have a partner" Itachi muttered as they walked down the hall. Sasori stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who?" he asked.

"His name's Deidara. He's a blonde bomber who escaped from the Village Hidden in the Mist where he was being held captive. But he comes from the Hidden Sand Village. Now come on" Itachi led the freaked-out Sasori to a room, where e knocked on the door.

"Deidara?" Itachi called.

"What, un? I'm reading" Sasori knew that voice anywhere. The blonde's voice was deeper, but it still had that childish part in it.

"Come out here and meet your new partner" Itachi called again.

"Eh? I've got a partner now, un?" Sasori heard some footsteps and then the door opened. Deidara had changed a lot since Sasori had seen him 9 years ago. His blonde hair was way longer, and most of it covered his right eye, white the rest was pulled up in a ponytail. He had many scars on his arms that Sasori could see through Deidara's fishnet shirt. He was much taller, being only a little taller than Sasori. Sasori could see the mouths on his hands. He hadn't realized he had been staring until Itachi hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Deidara asked you a question!" Itachi scolded him.

"Eh, what's your name?" Deidara asked. Sasori was a little hurt that Deidara didn't recognize him.

"My name's Sasori" he muttered loud enough for Deidara to hear him. The blonde looked closer at him,"You look kind of familiar, un" he said, then turned to Itachi. "Thanks for bringing to my room. I'll show him around, since we have to share a room". Itachi turned and walked away and Deidara beckoned Sasori inside the room.

"So, Sasori, that's your bed over there. That dresser is mine, as is that closet. My working desk over there is off-limits. The rest of the room is yours. Situate yourself, and I'll show you the rest of the base when you're ready" the bomber murmured. All Sasori did was stare at him. "What, un? Do I have something on my face?". "Dei…don't you remember me?" the redhead whispered. "Uhm…well, you do look familiar, un" Deidara responded, obviously confused.

"It's _me_, Sasori…remember before you were captured? Remember the little boy that played with you when everyone else shunned you? That was me. Sasori." The redhead said, praying Deidara believed him.

Deidara stood there, shocked. Memories flooded back into his brain. School. Playing tag. Eating lunch together. Sleepovers. Being captured and missing Sasori more than anything. It all came back to him, and a grin spread across his pale face, "I never thought I'd see you again" Deidara managed to get out. Leaping forwards, he tackled Sasori in a tight bear hug, and was hugged back even more tightly by the redhead.

Something had ben tugging at Sasori's gut, something he hadn't had the chance to tell his friend all those years ago. Something that needed to be said, even though he was risking his friendship with Deidara, "Hey Deidara…there was something I never told you when we were twelve, something important" he mumbled, not looking the blonde in the eyes. "Okay, un, tell me then" the bomber said curiously.

"I love you. I have since we were 9. I know most would think that was probably juts kiddish affection…but it wasn't. It isn't. I love you" the redhead finally managed to get out.

Deidara didn't respond. What he did do, however, was tilt Sasori's chin up and kiss him lightly on the lips. When the kiss was broken, he said only one thing:

"I love you too, un" 

****

**Ehmagawd, PLEASE READ THISSS**

**Alright. I wrote this story two years ago and never finished it. When I got my laptop, I transferred all my files over from my computer to my laptop, and I found this today, after a year of having it lying around in my files. So, I decided to finish it. No, I don't remember who Taleki is. I barely remember anything.**

**So, yes, the ending is bad. And cheesy. And stupid. And suuuuuppeerrrr fluffy. Apparently I wrote better two years ago then I do now o.o anyway…**

**REVIEWWW**


End file.
